Sympathy Goes A Long Way
by HEYUNLOVING
Summary: ...TemariSasuke. Hey people write NejiSakura things so what the hell...Maybe I should get credit for walking the fence and writing anything on Temari...Anyways R&R.


**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto. (Characters or nothing)**

**Sympathy Goes A Long Way**

**Chapter 1 - Leaving the memory**

**Temari....**

I stood at the door. I peered out. No Gaara. No Kankuro. Where the hell were they? This was a mission after all and it wasn't like them to be...late. I crossed my arms over my chest. The wind in the village was the same. Thick, hot, leaving your throat dry. I got used to it...but that didn't mean I liked it. I headed over to the counter for a glass of water. Today, for some reason, my throat was getting dryer then anything. I took a nice clear glass off the counter, turned on the sink and started to fill the cup up.

I peered out the window to find Kazakage talking to the, welcome back, boys Gaara and Kankuro. I raised an eyebrow. Turning off the foist I saw them start to walk off. I yelled, "Wait!" Took a big gulp of my water and headed toward the door. There I bumped into Kazakage. He eyed me as I pushed off his chest. "Where's Gaara and Kankuro going? Is there any reason why they seem to be leaving with out me?" He placed his hands upon my shoulder and spoke, "There off to a mission." "What?!" Before I could get in any more words he let go of me and mentioned I had one to.

Since when did I go on missions without my brothers? "You're leaving to Konoha." I gritted my teeth. Going there meant seeing screaming fan girls chase after a certain Uchiah. Going there meant I had to deal with the massive amount of ramen Naruto could inhale in the amount of two minutes. Going there meant I had to see that bum that I saved from dying. And I was going there alone. "Why?" That was the question...why was I going to say yes and endure so much...torment. The people there were so much different from the people here.

More open, friendly, and just...open. As for me. Growing up with a brother that people wanted to kill and another one that was just as sarcastic as me made me more like a guy then anything. Hard to open up to people. Especially people like...'them'. Kazakage watched as Gaara and Kankuro were out of sight before he finally answered. "Seems there's been some issues going on down there. You know that Uchiah?" I groaned. Not that boy. He was a mope. Never happy and always frowning about something. Even worse when everyone came to his rescue.

I for one wasn't about to deal with that. It wasn't my problem, nor was it any of ours! But ever since we became 'alley' with Konoha a few years ago this is how it's been. The contact us, ask us for help, we say yes, we go, endanger our village by leaving it unattended with many weak ninja's, mind you...we were one of the strongest family's, and help them out. Great life wasn't it? But, I have to admit...it was nice leaving this place once in a while. It beats hot weather and a dry throat. "Ya..I've heard about him." "Hm...Well, he's causing a bit of trouble around there lately. The Hokage didn't tell me everything,"

He paused for a moment, "they should tell you everything once you get there." Why didn't they just lock him away? It would be so much better for them anyways. Everyone had to deal with HIM. There was also this pink, really annoying, little girl always chasing after him, Sasuke Kun, Sasuke Kun, was all that came out of her mouth. Sometimes you'd feel like her rival and want to gag her with a spoon, but in my case, my over large fan would do. Kazakage must have noticed my overly excited expression about going there he decided to take it up a notch till the point were I was frowning.

"You'll be leaving by tomorrow morning...to help...you know." I watched him leave. Great. Stuck in a village...with air headed girls and jerkish guys. Well, isn't this going to be lovely? I grabbed a bag and started to stuff it with clothes and junk like that. I didn't have much, seeing that I wasn't much of a girlie girl. Got to love the growing up with only brother's treatment. Gave you the ability to care less what other boys see you as unlike the girls in Konoha. It was sick...they'd walk by you and leave a track of perfume wherever they went. For one, it was a good thing I didn't have to make friends with any. That mission would soon fail.

My bag was half full, who knew how long I was going to stay. Who knew how long it was going to take. I walked around the place, picking out things that I might need. More kunai's, explosion notes, ECT. My throat was at it again so I finished my half-full cup of water and went back to packing. By the time I had finished it was getting dark. I opened a few of the shades and welcomed the wind in. What was I thinking? All that came in were sand dusts and hot, windy air. I shut them again. Well...that didn't work out so well did it?

I threw myself onto the matt that laid on the floor. Stared at the ceiling and listened to the noise around me. People out side seemed to be enjoying them self's. Laughing like everything was okay. I smiled. Now only if my life were more like that then this. Though, I don't regret being a ninja, just, life like that once in a while would be nice. Once in a while. Maybe even Gaara would open up...maybe but that would be a miracle. My eyes started to get heavy and slowly began to shut. I caught sight of my plant and made a mental note to water it before I left...

...I tossed over once and never woke up till morning...

**Sasuke...**

Peering over the city. It was nighttime. I couldn't stand it. So worthless. People need sleep. But wasn't 8 hours too much? In the amount of 8 hours training could be done. As I sat on a rooftop I noticed people leaving bars. Men drunk and women falling out of there dresses. I winced. Not a good sight. These were always the same people I saw every night, for the past week. Why did these people like to drink anyways? I saw it as a waste of life. Didn't they have a goal? Maybe their goal was to drink their life away. I would have gone down to ask but what good was it. Obviously you could tell it was a goal.

What a goal. I had a goal. An even better one. I will kill my brother. Avenge my family and all the pain he ever put my through. That was my goal, and anyone who came in between my goal and me will die. Itachi...yes. That was the person who will be on everybody's lips...only 'he's dead' would be following right after it. Its sad to say I idolized him in anyway, maybe I still do...he was a great ninja. I'll give him that much but to use his good for the worse was what shattered all my respect for him. Every ounce, ever inch, everything. "I will be greater...then Itachi ever was..." I promise.

I eyed everyone below. No one seemed to have any goals now days. I dotted the land when my eyes fell onto something, short and pink. I squinted and saw blond spiky hair. Those two figures could only be, "NARUTO! I'm not going to go on a date with you! What if Sasuke Kun saw?! He would think I lost all interest in him!" "But Sakura Chan!" Naruto whined. I made a face. I didn't like Sakura. I couldn't stand Naruto. They were both so childish. They both slowed me down...on my promise. I hated that Sakura chased me around for dates and the fact that Naruto was always pointing at me yelling. One day that finger would be taken off.

Sakura glanced around as if she was looking for someone. Who could that someone be? "Ara. Sasuke kuuun!" My eyebrow began to twitch. She noticed me before I could run off. I looked down to find her waving and Naruto, hands in his pockets, frowning as he looked to the side. "Sasuke Kun! Kakashi sensei told us to get you. Its time to get some rest and something to eat!" Tch...Like I needed sleep. Like I said before, 8 hours of sleep was a waste of life. I jumped down landing perfectly on my two feet. Naruto looked as though he saw a ghost.

I smirked. Everything I did was perfect compared to his sloppiness. Sakura smiled and clung onto my arm. "Sasuke Kun! How about we let Kakashi and Naruto get a bite to eat and you take me on a date!" I looked at her; half-annoyed and half-disgusted at the fact she always threw herself at me. Like I was going to just give myself to her and start kissing and rubbing up on her. Naruto was mumbling as he crossed his arms over his chest. I was going to pull his leg a bit, and say yes to the date but she started to plead with me.

I moved her off my arm, "No." she stood there for a while, dumbfounded. Like always, I left her there and walked off. Naruto took advantage and asked her instead of going with me if she'd want to go with him. He got a punch in the face and was left on the ground in pain. She was like a puppy dog. She followed right behind me. I paid no attention to her. Obviously she was waiting for me to go back on the 'no' and say 'yes' which was never going to happen. "Where are we supposed to meet Kakashi?" "Huh? Oh. At the ramen stand." Luckily, since Naruto was always going there, I didn't need to ask for directions.

When we got their Kakashi was with a young lady. Jet black hair, perfectly round green eyes, and a slim figure. He was blushing as she whispered, what he called, sweet nothings into his ear. My eye began to twitch. This...pervert, was my sensei. I got used to the book but I don't think I'd ever get used to this...affection in public stuff. Naruto ran up to him, waving his arms in the air asking what the hell he was doing. Sakura added in that she had lost her appetite. "Yo." He rubbed the back of his neck and waved the young away. She left smiling and shaking what she had. I had to say...she was good looking.

Sakura seemed to notice I was checking her out because she got right in my face and asked what I wanted to eat. I sat down besides Kakashi. He ordered us all a bowl of ramen. The he suggested that Naruto and Sakura leave us for a moment. No doubt he was going to ask about my behavior lately. "Sasuke, what's with your actions lately? I come back from a mission and you caused all this trouble." I smirked, "Just preparing..." "Hmm..." He thought for a moment before speaking, "The fire you started at your house...what did that do?" You see the fire...I did start it. Some of Itachi's belongings were left at the house.

Seeing as I hated him I decided to burn them. I stuck them in a pile, poured gasoline on it, lit a match and threw it. It lit up like hell. The hell inside of me, at the moment, was right in front of my eyes. Everything that had burnt was every memory I had of him. "Sasuke?" I faced him; "I didn't burn down the village. You should be happy." Smart ass, wasn't I? He smiled, "Yes but you could have killed yourself." No I wouldn't. He must of thought I was stupid. That stupid to actually burn myself in there. I didn't want to die...not until Itachi was down.

After the fire he asked me about everything else I did. He told me that people in the village were starting to think I was insane. Some actually were starting to fear me. Good. Maybe if Itachi found out he'd come fight me faster and welcome his death. After that he told me about the sand Nin's coming her to watch over the town. What did they think I was going to do? Did they think I was going to go insane like Itachi and kill everyone in sight? Kakashi stood up, about ready to leave when he told me for a week the girl, Temari or what ever the hell her name was, was going to be staying with me.

I shoved the bowl off the table. It made a loud crash breaking into tiny pieces. Kakashi stared at me, "I don't need to be baby sat..." "Hmm, Sasuke, your getting out of control. Its either they come and help us defend-" he stopped then began again. "Help us with you. Plus there are some missions that she has to do with Asuma's student." He left. Well isn't this shitty. I'm 16 years old and going to be baby-sat. But what did he mean by 'help defend'. Maybe there was going to be people invading the village. I thought for a moment before Sakura plopped beside me.

"Sasuke Kun, walk me home?" Well. No or yes? "Fine..." I got up and started to walk down the road. She smiled and grabbed my hand. I guess I'll let her...since I would never say yes to her stupid date offers.

**review. ¬¬**

**.ShikaIno**


End file.
